


who knows how to make love stay?

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M, Pining, Taxi Dancers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: ¿Y quién sabe como hacer que el amor se quede? ¿Aunque sea por una canción? Isa va a tener que descubrirlo.





	who knows how to make love stay?

La primera vez que lo vio, comprendió de inmediato porqué el condenado lugar era clandestino. Había algo canalla en su mirada, en la forma descarada en que se paseaba por el hall, era como si lo invitara a beber en público, a embriagarse en tiempos de ley seca. Isa nunca fue un bebedor de grandes excesos, pero cuando miraba al bailarín sin nombre entendía la necesidad de emborracharse y borrarse un poco que había caracterizado al país, eso antes de que hicieran desaparecer cada gota de alcohol de los lugares en que su existencia amenazaba a las buenas costumbres.

Pero hay dos cosas que no puedes quitarle a la gente; el alcohol y el amor. 

Los parias como él lo sabían bien, despojados de cualquier derecho, los más miserables encontraban refugio en lugares de esa calaña. Viejos viudos, inmigrantes, gente pobre que ahorraba cada peso por una mentira, un minuto en el cielo. Fingir que no se es de ahí, porque se preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Nadie iba a juzgarte porque a nadie le importaba un carajo. Los suburbios acomodados otorgaban el refugio del anonimato, el alcohol que se traficaba entonces tenía el inexplicable dulzor de la ilegalidad. 

Tal vez era lo mismo que el sujeto tenía en la mirada, una invitación a emborracharse y arrancar de ahí. Tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas y eran los ojos verde brillante, el cabello irreverentemente rojo. Tal vez solo era otra polilla que chocaba contra la luz y se inmolaba. 

Tal vez era Icaro cayendo al mar luego de acercarse tanto al sol, porque desde que puso el primer pie ahí que se sintió caer.

 

\--- 

 

Xigbar le había dicho "Hay un lugar para ti con el resto de los perdidos" e Isa que parecía un sujeto de buenas costumbres lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido, como negando todo antes de ser acusado. "Sé de un buen lugar" había continuado, mirándolo con burla con el único ojo que le quedaba. "Quizás se les escape a los demás, pero yo lo noté desde el primer jodido momento", eso le sonaba a amenaza, extorsión. Isa estaba a punto de preguntarle el precio de su silencio cuando el viejo bastardo deslizó una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su traje y se marchó.

Una dirección con letras sobrias y nada más. La primera vez que fue no tenía idea porqué había accedido. Podría haberse engañado diciendo que era curiosidad, pero Isa era un pésimo mentiroso incluso consigo mismo. Cuando siguió yendo ya sabía perfectamente la razón. 

La primera vez era de madrugada, tomó asiento en un rincón apartado, lejos de la vista de cualquiera aunque a nadie le interesaba mirarlo. Los ojos de todos estaban en la pista de baile, hombres y mujeres jóvenes les hacían compañía a los más solos de entre los solos a cambio de una módica suma, un ticket y una canción. 

Isa, que nunca se había preguntado por los secretos del corazón, no bailó esa noche. En cambio se hizo una pregunta, los ojos fijos en la silueta imposible que parecía seguida por las luces de la pista, el cabello prendido y cegándolo. 

"¿Quién sabe como hacer que el amor se quede por más de una canción?"

 

\---

 

El barman fue el primero en notarlo, como era que cada noche bebía algo y se iba al amanecer. Todos iban a bailar, si querías alcohol podías conseguirlo en cualquier otro lugar asociado con la mafia o algo así. Todos iban por un poco de compañía, pero el sujeto de cabello azul y porte serio pasaba la noche entera en silencio, observando a la distancia como un niño en el parque donde todos comen helado menos él. O tal vez más triste, como el único idiota solo bajo la lluvia. 

No puedes comprar la noche entera, ni darle un propósito a la luna. Isa lo sabía, pero el barman que poco sabía de la luna, las estrellas y el amor como un rayo que te da en medio de un maldito club clandestino le dijo: "Yo creo que está enamorado de ti" y el bailarín que de hecho tenía un nombre, se rió con una carcajada que habría hecho vibrar el cristal de la foto de boda de cualquier idiota casado que no hubiese bailado aunque fuera una pieza con él. 

El nombre solo lo supo cuando encontró un ticket usado tirado en el suelo luego de otra noche de sentarse y mirar. Lea, con letras claras. Lea, cuando pasó sus dedos por la curva de la "A". Lea cuando alargó esa misma "A" al susurrar su nombre, una mano en el pantalón y la otra sujetando con fuerza el ticket gastado. 

La luna había inventado el ritmo, y las leyes de chicago lo habían des-inventado. Lea lo había re-inventado. Isa estaba convencido. 

 

\---

 

"Respóndeme una sola cosa" Si hubiese sabido entonces. 

 

\---

 

A Isa le tomó exactamente 87 días comprar su primer ticket. No era vergüenza lo que le había impedido hacerlo antes, pero más bien una suerte de hechizo auto-impuesto. Porque tu al sol no lo tocas, no bailas con él, al sol lo miras de reojo porque si no te quema la vista, lo miras por debajo del ala del sombrero y dices que si, es un lindo día, porque sabes que el sol está fuera, porque lo iluminado todo, aunque no lo puedas ver directamente. Bailar con él era tocar el sol, quemarse las manos. 

La noche número 87 Isa aprendió las ventajas de las quemaduras de tercer grado, con una mano en su cintura. Lea, que no era bueno con los silencios de la forma en la que Isa parecía un experto, murmuró.

"Dicen que estás enamorado de mi." 

Y lo dijo no porque le causara burla, no porque quisiera reírse de él, sino porque creía de forma honesta que no era cierto, que su cliente soltaría una carcajada y el ambiente retomaría su correspondiente ligereza, la que esas situaciones con un desconocido deben tener, porque rara vez se baila dos veces con la misma persona.

Pero Isa enmudeció en su silencio.

Y luego dijo.

"¿Puedo comprarte otra canción?"

 

\--- 

 

Lea respondió. "Lo siento, solo una canción por noche. Son las reglas"

E Isa se volvió a preguntar: ¿Quién sabe como hacer que el amor dure más que una canción?

 

\--- 

 

Cinco minutos y veintidos segundos era lo que duraba la canción. Isa aprendió el número de memoria porque era lo que le correspondía, sus dosis cada noche, antes de volver tomar asiento. Porque cada noche compraba el ticket en la misma canción, así Lea descubrió que era un hombre de hábitos y costumbres. La mayoría de las personas se iban luego de su turno, satisfechos con una pieza. Isa se quedaba hasta la madrugada, sus ojos siguiéndole en todo momento, así Isa aprendió que el hechizo no terminaba con la canción. A veces, entre pieza y pieza Lea volteaba en su dirección y le dedicaba una sonrisa. 

Isa siempre se consideró un buen observador, por lo que no tardó en notar que no hacía eso con nadie más. Entonces siguió yendo solo por ese segundo de complicidad y sus cinco minutos, que eran eternos y a la vez tan poco. 

 

\---

 

De a poco habían comenzado a hablar, dejando escapar un poquito de sus vidas en lo que duraba la canción. A veces Isa hablaba de su trabajo, otras veces Lea de sus gustos. Una noche Lea se quejó de lo incomodo de sus zapatos e Isa insistió en que se los quitara. Bailaron los tres minuto restantes descalzos, "siempre me pisas, así que también quítatelos". Isa se rió y Lea, que nunca se quedaba callado, solo lo había dicho para escucharlo reír por primera vez. 

La verdad es que Isa nunca aprendió a bailar, no le interesaban las grandes fiestas de salón. Hasta ese día con Xigbar jamás había prestado atención a los taxi-dancer, como habían comenzado a llamarles en voz baja. Isa era alto y firme como una muralla, inaccesible como los muros de un castillo, con la misma movilidad que una torre. Era lento y tosco pero tenía manos fuertes que a veces, solo a veces, desconcentraban a Lea. 

A nadie le importaba que no supieras bailar, como a nadie le importaba si te faltaba una pierna por la guerra o no eras del país. Todos eran extraños y eso estaba bien, el no mencionar lo que te hacia parte de ese lugar era parte de la distancia segura que brindaba la clandestinidad. El saber que si te vieron ahí nunca iban a saludarte en la calle. 

Pero Lea le dijo "siempre me pisas", porque ya lo había mencionado y a Isa no le molestó tanto como su resoplido indignado habría querido mostrar, porque había cercanía en eso y Lea que leía a la gente como libros de cuentos lo notó. Apretó un poquito sus dedos en su hombro y sonrió. 

 

\---

 

Nunca se habían visto de día. Eso cambió cuando Lea lo encontró en la calle y, en efecto, si lo saludó. Efusivo como era, con un animado "Hey" de quien te conoce toda la vida. ¿cuántas noches habían sido ya? ¿no era esa toda la vida? 

Isa lo saludó de vuelta y notó que era un lindo día, que el sol brillaba, que lo iluminaba todo. 

Lea pensó que las sombras de la clandestinidad no le hacían justicia a Isa de la forma en la que el sol iluminaba sus facciones. Isa pensó que a Lea, el sol le sentaba mejor que las luces de la pista. 

 

\---

 

"¿Qué pasa si yo me enamoro?" Le dijo al mismo barman mucho más tarde, cuando el local ya había cerrado "Debo estar enloqueciendo"

"¿No es más o menos lo mismo?"

"Te estás tomando demasiado en serio este trabajo de escuchar los lamentos de los borrachos."

"Y tú te estás tomando muy en serio este trabajo de bailar con los solitarios."

 

\---

 

Isa no sabía bailar pero Lea. 

Pero Lea se movía con ritmo, gracia, se divertía con cada paso, daba una vuelta y el mundo giraba con él. La camisa blanca, los pantalones negros, el look simple le daba mayor comodidad. En días fríos usaba un chaleco que le marcaba aún más la cintura. En días fríos Isa rara vez tenía frío, no con Lea bailando así, moviéndose así--

Isa sentenció que Lea era increíblemente injusto, que su primera impresión era correcta. Era un canalla, debería ser ilegal, era estridente y hablaba mucho. Sentenció también que pagaría todas las canciones del mundo si pudiera. Todo con el ceño bien fruncido y la solemnidad de las revelaciones profundas.

Porque Lea se movía mejor que todos, porque recibía el ticket con un gracias, se despedía con un buenas noches y un movimiento alegre de mano. Porque Lea estaba vivo en una ciudad que vivía prohibiendo las cosas que le dan sentido a la vida, una noche de borrachera, un beso furtivo. Porque sin las drogas y el alcohol, sin la amenaza inminente de la muerte, sin la mafia y las pistolas, no podría existir eso que Isa desconocía, eso que se movía en su pecho cuando sabía que se acercaba su canción. 

Isa que siempre había pretendido ser un hombre respetable, reconoció mirando los labios de Lea que en efecto, solo pretendía, pero su corazón era canalla como el bailarín que cobraba por canción y se movía como si el mundo le perteneciera. 

 

\---

 

Sinceramente, a Lea nunca le importó que no supiera bailar. 

Hasta esa noche, tantos días después de la número 87, ninguno de los dos nunca se había fijado en la letra de la canción. Resulta que era una canción de amor y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que la melodía era mucho mejor. Así que se quedaron con eso.

 

\---

 

"Respóndeme una sola cosa--" Pero entonces ya lo sabía. 

"--¿De verdad estás enamorado de mi?"

"Déjame comprarte otra canción y te daré la respuesta" 

Ambos sabían que podían romper una regla más. Como sabían también que la luna tenía sentido y propósito de la misma forma en que el amor puede quedarse y durar más que una canción. 

 

***

 

(La canción ya había terminado cuando se besaron, así lo único que se oyó fue el eco sordo de los aplausos del barman, como cuando termina una buena película que realmente quieres recordar.)

**Author's Note:**

> still life with woodpecker es un gran libro y la inspiración para este oneshot. 
> 
> "A taxi dancer is a paid dance partner in a partner dance. Taxi dancers are hired to dance with their customers on a dance-by-dance basis. When taxi dancing first appeared in taxi-dance halls during early 20th-century America, male patrons would buy dance tickets for ten cents each. When a patron presented a ticket to a chosen taxi dancer, she would dance with him for the length of a single song."


End file.
